Encontrando su estrella
by ALE686
Summary: El Inuzuri es un distrito en donde todos dan todo por perdido. Aun así, había logrado encontrar su destino y su camino a la felicidad al mismo tiempo. / / Rukia-centric. ¡Felicidades al Renruki en su primer año como pareja oficial!


Más bien, creo que el día del canon al RR fue más antier ¿no? Aunque ese spoiler de Ichika era falso, terminó siendo real todo. Sigo sin saber de dónde salió ese dibujo, si alguien sabe por favor dígamelo. Pasó el año y estoy con la duda todavía.

El Renruki merece subir sus números. Comentarios y correcciones en review por favor, espero que esto les agrade.

Advertencias: revisen el rating.

* * *

 **Encontrando su estrella.**

Rukia despertó esa mañana de malhumor, con el cotorreo del abuelo -el hombre que desde que tenía memoria, cuidaba de ella- dándole un golpe en la cabeza diciendo que ya era hora de trabajar. Al mirar afuera, notó que todavía no amanecía y que el rocío estaba fresco en el piso.

Sí, suspiraba tallándose los ojos, hora de trabajar. No es como si preparar el desayuno fuera una tarea rápida, menos si quería freír bollos sin que nadie llegara a oler y venir a sacarles el jarrón de aceite guardado.

La mayoría de los habitantes no tenían la necesidad de comer, pues como no gastaban poderes nunca tenían hambre. Pero igual sin esa necesidad vital, había otras necesarias para evitar morir.

El agua limpia es indispensable para la higiene y salud, como la ropa incluso si es sin calzado. El calzado es un mito en los últimos distritos, donde la mayoría tiene los pies endurecidos, con callos y cortadas a veces hasta las rodillas. Las sandalias de madera o cualquier otro material, eran un peligro a menos que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que te lo quitaran otros.

Rukia no hacía eso. Robar era usar la violencia para sacar algo, hurtar era diferente por no tener que usar la fuerza. Sin embargo, en caso de que tuviera que usarla, ella tenía la suficiente para valerse por sí misma incluso con alguien mucho mayor a su tamaño. Siempre y cuando diera en el punto apropiado, como los pies, su pequeño tamaño sería su ventaja, permitiendo ser la más ligera al escapar.

Ella había aprendido a hurtar desde antes de caminar, hasta correr antes que caminar, según el desdentado abuelo. Cada vez que se emborrachaba le contaba la historia de cómo 'un día tenía un frío de mierda que hasta se le congelaban las bolas…'

" _Tuve que salir a cagar a la calle, después a ver qué encontraba. Ya sabes, que a veces cuando se matan entre dos por la noche, uno todavía puede encontrar ropa si es que nadie la agarra primero, con una mierda de sangre, pero útil igual. Nadie a la vista. Así que le pedí al desgraciado de Dios que me diera una manta, ¡y, carajo, que me escuchó! Pero no solo eso. Ahí adentro estabas, una mocosa que no lloraba estando en la calle a plena noche apunto de llover, pero que chilló como cerdo cuando la metí entre un cuarto con paredes._

 _Tch, hasta así eras una malagradecida"_ , esa es más o menos la historia de su llegada a su vida y casa. No tanto de lo último ya que, la anterior casa fue calles más adelante y algunas de las víctimas de los robos fueron por quienes el abuelo se vio obligado a mudarse.

"Esas jodidas gallinas no se atreven a ir más adelante, por eso no me persiguieron", fue su respuesta un día que preguntó. La otra razón es que él tenía poderes espirituales, muy pocos, pero lo suficiente para amilanar a los que lo rodeaban "¿Sabías que fui shinigami? Ah, sí, ríete pendeja, ¿no te acuerdas quién te enseñó a concentrar la energía en la mano? Sí, los shinigami hacen eso, tonta."

Como sea, se sentía responsable por ser usada la manta en donde estaba envuelta -de bebé- para ocultar unos tarros con hojas de té y otras hiervas.

Sin embargo, ni ahí ni ahora robó algo. Ese trabajo su abuelo lo tenía. De hecho, la única razón de que Rukia estuviera con él es que en el Inuzuri no es como si hubiera muchas mujeres. Sus cuerpos eran considerablemente más delicados al ambiente, además de ser más blanco de asaltos y violaciones que segundos después acabarían en muertes.

Tal vez por verlo diario es que Rukia estaba agradecida con el abuelo, que a pesar de no decirlo ella lo respetaba incluso entre gritos de que era un borracho idiota, mujeriego por ir a las 'Casa de señoritas' -único lugar donde las mujeres estaban intactas, porque ahí los hombres no las tocaban de mal modo… o por lo menos no con intención de matar.

Como sea, Rukia estaba relegada al papel de ama de casa, recibiendo constantes gritos por no saber cómo cocinar y devolviendo ella otros sobre que nunca le enseñaron y no nació sabiendo, seguido de golpes en la cabeza y una patada en el trasero y devolviendo una en la espinilla o un pisotón.

La infancia en el Inuzuri es como la vida. Es imposible que salgas vivo de ésta, ésa era la frase del abuelo y Rukia estaba segura de que de muchos más. En ese momento no le importaba mucho, porque ese intento de persona le había hecho un lugar donde podía estar un poco cómoda en comparación de los otros.

Mas un día cambió. El abuelo desapareció una semana, justo cuando el invierno tuvo sus peores niveles y la harina -escondida en un jarrón dentro de un hoyo en la tierra- se estaba agotando. La pequeña niña se debatía si ir a buscarle o no, prometiendo que si pasaba una semana y no volvía iría.

Al sexto día, él volvió. Y no. Su cara era muy distinta, sin estar estallando de felicidad por una caja llena con provisiones obtenidas.

Cuando llegó la primavera él no celebró el cambio, aunque sí fue a buscar sake. Lo consiguió a cantidades y bebía más de la cuenta por las noches. No solamente eso.

Empezó a venir borracho por las tardes, de donde sea que venía. En un descuido, se pasó de sal a una de las cenas. Nada preocupante, algo normal que él regañaba con un coscorrón y sin ir más lejos ya que, de poder arreglarse la comida se usaría más agua y lo necesario era ahorrarla. En épocas calientes todo se echaba a perder muy rápido, así que era mejor comer la asquerosidad salada y después nivelar tomando agua.

El abuelo no la regañó, sino que le pegó directo en la mejilla. La niña le gritó, llorando y se fue a un rincón ante la amenaza de recibir otro.

Los días que le sucedieron a ese se repitieron las escenas, hasta que algo cambió en Rukia. A la llegada de la estación calurosa, su miedo a morir fue superior al miedo que le profesaba al hombre que una vez la cuidó.

Su miedo a ser asesinada por él resultó más grande, eso la motivó. Se fue de ahí, sacando en alimento solo lo que pudiera caber en una bolsita de tela que ató a sus espaldas, pero dentro de su ropa para que no se viera y estuviera más seguro. Vagó por las calles, intentando pasar lo más inadvertida que pudiera y con la columna algo doliente. Se fue a los límites del bosque, encontrando un árbol rústico con una apertura demasiado amplia y sin rastro de gente a la vista dejó ahí sus cosas.

Durante una semana se mantuvo por su cuenta, sacando pertenencias de casas durante las madrugadas, hora en que los hombres de la zona llegaban borrachos y caían dormidos o muertos.

Al mes, ese estilo de vida no presentaba inconvenientes más que disimular el hueco colocando maderos grandes que lo cubrieran y hojas. También cuidarse de no cocinar ahí, sino hacerlo más lejos y así no dar ubicación de su lugar secreto.

En ese momento ella acababa de comer, mas buscaba agujas y cuchillos porque necesitaba remendar algunas ropas, quizá hacer una manta con las sobras de las mismas. Por eso fue al centro de la acción, que eran las calles.

Estando estratégicamente oculta al extremo de una casa, lo vio. Un niño que llamaba mucho las atenciones de quienes pasaban con ese cabello pelirrojo tan antinatural. Junto a él tres niños más y, atrás, un viejo sin los dientes delanteros que los perseguía con una hoz.

...

Se preocupó mucho cuando no vio la pequeña figura femenina acostada alrededor. Cierto que hacía bastante calor para dormir, pero quedarse despierto viendo el cielo, sentada en un árbol, no es como si fuera más cómodo. Los mosquitos atacaban sin piedad y quién sabe si uno se podría a llegar a enfermar de eso. A saber, también, si habían murciélagos cerca.

—¡Ey! —Renji tiene que trepar el árbol solamente para poder verla fruncirle el entrecejo—. ¿Qué?

—No te acerques tanto —le sisea ella.

Renji se echa atrás, confuso, mas obedece y se apoya más en el tronco. Estaba más cerca de éste, al fin y al cabo. Ella se encontraba al extremo.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —pregunta. Abajo, sus amigos descansan con las piernas o brazos a cualquier lado. Todos apiñados bajo el árbol donde están.

—Porque estoy aquí sentada, tonto —responde ella haciendo que al niño pelirrojo le salte una vena en el cuello.

Él decidió por fin increparle algo que le comía la cabeza desde hace horas.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

—¡Porque lo hice y ya! —contesta rechistando—. No seas malagradecido, idiota.

La niña que se presentó horas antes como Rukia simplemente ignora su enojo, mirando al cielo y antes de poder gritarle que le preste atención, ella señala en cielo con emoción y grita.

—¡Ey, Renji ve allá!

Pero cuando Renji voltea el cielo es negruzco y oscuro como al último minuto de verlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡La estrella fugaz!

Él entrecerró los ojos, queriendo visualizar mejor. No pudo.

—¿Qué estrella fugaz? No veo nada.

—¿Cómo la vas a ver ahora? Es una estrella fugaz —dice Rukia fastidiada y enojada con él—. Esas estrellas no se quedan quietas, tonto.

—Te lo estás inventando ¿no? —quiso burlarse de ella, a pesar de sentirse estúpido y avergonzado porque en el fondo sabía que la niña no le mentía.

—Eres tan estúpido, Renji —ella le miró aburrida, luego enseriando al volver la vista al cielo.

—Todavía no me dijiste qué haces despierta.

Rukia no contestó. Renji se cruzó de brazos, enfadado y se quedó así esperando a ver qué. Pensaba bajarse de una vez e irse a dormir, mas el impulso le hizo darle un vistazo a la cara de la niña antes.

No estaba sonriendo, ni enojada, sino calmadamente fijando sus ojos de un extraño azul violeta en el cielo.

Era diferente, pese a lo molesta y malhablada, cuando no estaba siendo ruda, su aspecto y su cara… Renji pensó que ella no lucía un ápice como alguien que vive en el Inuzuri. Rukia se veía diferente al resto de las pocas mujeres que vio alguna vez en el distrito, más bien, le parecía más elegante que todas ellas.

—Busco estrellas fugaces —al fin, esa fue la respuesta de la niña, pero sin siquiera mirarle. Estaba muy concentrada en la labor dicha.

Renji torció la boca. Quiso decir algo, mas no pudo. Después de un minuto, sacó voz.

—Deberías esperar a las otras estrellas, sería más fácil.

—Sí… pero es igual —fueron sus palabras finales y devuelta se sumió en el silencio.

¿Igual? ¿Para qué demonios buscaba estrellas fugaces, entonces? ¿Y en qué eran parecidas las estrellas normales a las fugaces?

—A ninguna las puedes atrapar, ¿no? —dijo Rukia. Su comentario era tan inocente que en otro momento Renji lo habría tomado de tontería y se habría reído de lo infantil que sonó. Sin embargo, al ver esa mirada desesperanzada en esa niña prefirió no hacerlo.

Ya habían demasiados hombres que lastimaban a las mujeres apropósito. El pelirrojo no se sumaría a la lista, algo que prometió el primer momento en que logró presenciar tales crueldades y quedarse sin la mujer que lo cuidó al llegar a la Sociedad de almas.

Se le quedó viendo de reojo por un largo rato. Fue inevitable que le ganara el sueño, y entonces cayó dormido. Literalmente, cayó arriba de la barriga de su amigo al cual gracias al cielo tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y simplemente hizo una mueca.

Desde arriba, Rukia vio al pelirrojo ya de pie sobándose la espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su torpeza, mas que nada al ver que la veía reírse para sus adentros.

—¡ES TU CULPA, RUKIA! —le gritó, y ahí sí sus amigos reaccionaron moviéndose para levantarse a las apuradas, preocupados de algún ataque adulto.

—¡AAAH! —Tan rápidos y poco intrépidos, que entre el brazo de uno, el cabezazo de otro y la panza del último, el pelirrojo que estaba de pie -entre ellos- cayó al piso.

Rukia negó con la cabeza. Era un descuidado y despistado a más no poder ese Renji. No obstante, no se arrepentía de ayudarlos a él y los otros. Verlos unidos haciendo el tonto, le sacaba más sonrisas que enojo.

También, a pesar de que en el momento en que lo ayudó, ella no lo supo, acababa de dar un paso menos para encontrar su destino y la felicidad de ambos.

…

—¡Wow~! ¡Eres tan genial, mamá! —clama Ichika, sonriendo con ojitos brillantes a la a días de ser capitana de la división trece, virando a su padre que ingresaba a la oficina de su esposa teniente como él—. ¡Papá, papá! —corrió a él y Renji puso la mano sobre la coronilla del cabello similar al suyo—. ¿Qué pensaste tú de mamá cuando te salvó de la horda de viejos sin dientes y con hachas?

El teniente de la sexta habría estado feliz de responder, pero esa pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de decir?, le pregunta y ella repite.

—¿¡U-una horda de viejos sin dientes y con hachas!? —miró a su esposa y ésta respinga, después echándose valor a sí misma apretando puños en silencio. Lo reta a que la contradiga—. ¿Me dejas hablar un momento a solas con tu madre, hija? —avanza al escritorio y cubre la vista de la niña con su cuerpo, enfrentando a Rukia.

Nerviosa, no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué mentiras le estás diciendo a nuestra hija? —susurró entredientes. No es ofensa de ser salvado por ella hacía tanto, sino por la mentira en lo que realmente pasó.

Le tiemblan las cejas a la mujer, quien vuelve a poner en puño las manos, señalando a un lado como si fuera a dar un discurso.

—¡Las expectativas de las nuevas generaciones son altas, Renji! —su pequeño discurso está por ir a su punto—. ¿C-cómo podré mirarla a los ojos y decirle que fue solo un sujeto? —ésa era su razón—. ¡Ella espera más de mí! —mira de lado, afligida.

Esa razón deja en silencio al hombre de la familia Abarai. Así que no se trataba de incordiarlo, sino que ese era el tierno motivo.

—Ichika —alzó la voz, sonriendo muy confiado de la respuesta aun con su esposa haciendo ademán de detenerlo—. ¿Qué dirías de alguien de tu edad derrota a un viejo con una hoz con intenciones de matarte?

—Que eso no es nada para estar orgulloso —a Rukia se le rompió el corazón—. ¡Hasta niñas más pequeñas que yo, como Nemu-chan, pueden derrotar a un oponente veinte veces peor a un simple viejo con una hoz!

Sin querer perder y recibir esa mirada de 'Te lo dije' -la cual ya le está dando la bajita de su esposa-, aclara la garganta y hace otro cuestionamiento.

—¿Y-y de alguien que pelea con tu tío?

—¿Hablas de Kurosaki-san? —emociona en que sea aquel hombre al que tiene deseos de conocer, por vencer a su querido y asombroso Byakuya Kuchiki—. Él debe ser genial, además del único en poder ganarle ¿no? —sentencia, partiendo el corazón a su padre—. Cualquier otro que se atreve a intentar pelear con tío Byakuya debe ser un tonto.

Y ella todavía ríe. Con burla. ¡Su hija se ríe de él con burla! A Renji se le saldrá el alma del cuerpo, aunque ya lo sea.

Con la mirada cabizbaja, acerca la boca a la oreja de Rukia para murmurarle.

—¿Le contaremos la verdad cuando sea mayor, no?

—Sí… —acierta ella, sufrida.


End file.
